Damaged: Sarah Curtis REVISED
by manthaS115
Summary: Sarah is the sister to the Curtis's and Soda's twin. Sarah is also dating the infamous Curly Shepard. When a war starts between her boyfriends gang and the River Kings, Sarah and Angela get unintentionally involved. Can they be protected from the harm the River Kings plan?
1. The Sister

"Red light! Red light!" My older brother, Darry, screamed in my ear as I was coming to a stop light. At the moment I wasn't paying attention, my mind too occupied with the thoughts of swimming pools and diving.

I stopped as quickly as I could, the car screeching to a halt. I looked in the rearview mirror and hoped someone didn't rear-end my brother's truck. "I don't know how you're going to get your license if you don't learn to pay attention!" Darry yelled.

"Sorry," I said quietly. "I was distracting myself."

"With what?" He asked as the light flashed back to green. I pushed on the gas pedal lightly and moved forward slower than usual.

"Nothing big. I was just thinking whether or not I want to join the swim team again this year." I had been on the swim team every year since I was eleven. It had been my mother's idea when I was young. I was skeptical at first, but with my family's encouragement I joined. Luckily, I turned out to be one of the best on the team. My favorite skill was diving and for the past three years I had been on top of my class.

"Well, school starts in three weeks so you'll need to decide quickly." Darry said pointing to my last turn. "I think it's good for you though, and you're good at it."

I smiled back at my brother and turned into our drive way. I took the keys out of the ignition and handed them to Darry and got out of the car. "When is the next lesson?"

"When do you need it?" He asked coming around the car to meet me. We walked up the sidewalk to the chain gate into our yard.

"Doesn't matter. I get my license this December unless I don't have all my hours in so I'll need them when I can get them."

"Alright." Darry said going into the house throwing the keys on the table. "Well you did good this time. Just try to run through red lights next time." He laughed a little and winked at me.

We bother walked into the kitchen to begin dinner for everyone. I glanced at the clock and noted that my two other brothers should be home soon. "What're we makin, Superman?" I asked. Driving with my brother always made me nervous and nervousness made me hungry.

"I'm not sure, we don't really have anything. We need to go get groceries." He said looking through the freezer.

"Well, that's fine. I can go, I'll just go clean up and run over to the store. Make a list!" I shouted as I left the kitchen.

I walked into my room, which consisted of books laying all over the counters and homework on my bed. I would swear you would think I was Pony's twin, not Sodapops. I walked over to my vanity and grabbed the brush to smooth out my open-window ratty hair. I threw my long, soft brown curls into a ponytail and grabbed the small purse hanging off of my vanity chair. It was also warmer than I had anticipated so I switched my baggy t-shirt for a fitted navy blue sleeveless.

I finished freshening and went out to the living room where Steve and Soda had returned home from work. Steve's face was covered in chocolate cake and icing pasted his teeth. I could hear Soda's teasing remarks to Steve as my brother himself stuffed his mouth too. Then he noticed me.

"Hey sis. How'd the driving lesson go?" Soda asked bouncing over to me and putting his arm over my shoulders.

"I went pretty well, but I almost ran straight through a stop light!"

"Good job, kid," Steve laughed mockingly. "Did Darry skin ya?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"No, chocolate face, he didn't…surprisingly!" I yelled teasingly to my older brother, who just glared at me.

"Well maybe I should next time, or better, have Soda teach you." My eldest brother said peeking around the corner.

"Oh dear lord, no. He drives like a maniac." I said smirking at Soda. He picked me up then and mock slammed me on the couch. I was light enough for almost anyone to pick me up with ease. I got those lucky genes from my mother. My twin then started to fake punch me repeatedly which caused me to laugh uncontrollably.

"Get off me, ya big galute!" I said between hysteric giggles.

"Nope, not until you admit I'm a good driver!" he said.

"But you're not! Now…stop it!" I said in between punches.

"I think abuse of the child is illegal in this fine state of Oklahoma." Two-Bit said bounding through the door with the normal partner of a beer in his hand.

"Awe shoot, I wasn't abusing her." Soda said getting off of me and helping me up. He went and grabbed another piece of cake only for it to be taken from hand by Two-Bit.

Gathering myself and wiping the hysteric tears from my eyes I grabbed the money off the kitchen table and put my shoes on. "I'm going to the store to get something for dinner. I'll be back!"

"Why don't you stay here and we'll go out to eat and then tomorrow we can go get food. We haven't been out lately as a group." Two-Bit suggested.

I looked to Darry. Usually he didn't go out when the rest of us did. He worked all morning and evening so once home, he didn't usually leave. He only wanted to relax, which I understood because I was like that too on the days I worked. I wanted him to go this time though. "Can we? That'd be fun."

He thought about it for a moment. "I guess we can. But we should wait for the others to get back."

"Where are the others?" Steve asked. "Movies again?"

I looked at Steve incredulously. I hated when he picked on my youngest brother like that. Sometime's Steve acted like Darry and that aggravated me. Just because he wasn't interested in the same things you were didn't make it wrong. "Pony and Johnny _are_ at the movies and you know where Dallas is." I answered.

Mr. Dallas was in the cooler. For a bar fight. Again. But hey, what else was new?


	2. Shepard Encounter

I decided to nap until Ponyboy and Johnny got home from the movie. I was exhausted from the morning and driving with my older brother was stressful. Soda woke me up a little bit after they arrived and I noted that everyone was still here. I used to not be able to sleep anywhere other than my bed because of the noise that this house always carried but after having up to seven boys here all the time, it wasn't hard for me to fall asleep in front of them.

To look a little nicer for diner, I changed once more into a simple white button up blouse. I freshened up make up and then joined the boys once more.

"Can I drive? I asked my eldest brother as everyone else hopped into the back of the truck or Two-Bits clunker of a car. Darry and Pony got into the truck with me.

"I don't trust you." Pony laughed having heard my little tale from earlier in the evening.

"But I didn't run it!" I whined, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "I _almost_ did. Your turning against me, brother. How dare you?" I said sarcastically.

"Alright, alright. Let's go you two." Darry said.

I shoved him in the shoulder and started the car. I followed Two-Bit to the Dingo, a popular spot for my peers to go. I liked going here too; it was usually peaceful except the occasional fights outside. However, we didn't really have any place else to go either, all the good café's were on the west side of town and I can't go there alone. My brothers didn't even like going there altogether.

The bell on the door rang as we all came in and I looked around for a booth that could fit us all. Not finding any, we pushed two together with the waiters consent and sat down looking over the menu.

"What's your problem?" Steve asked. I realized I hadn't talked on the way here.

"Nothing."

Everyone except Johnny, Steve, Soda, and Darry went up to place their order. Steve and Soda stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"You don't ever not talk for a reason. What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. I swear." I answered, laughing slightly. They were being crazy people. "So, what movie did you go see?" I asked, turning to Johnny.

"The usual," Johnny smiled. "One of the old beach one's. Fuzzy, white, noisy. Dally's favorite." He winked and laughed with me.

"Where were _you_ all day?" Pony asked.

"Well I went swimming in the morning from about ten to one. Then I went to see Soda and Steve at the DX and I read a book at home until Darry got home and went to drive."

"Ah," Pony acknowledged my answer but didn't say anything further.

"I'm going to go get my food."

I walked up to the counter and ordered what I regularly got, a cheeseburger and fries with a diet coke. I thanked the cashier and waited for my change. I turned around to see the others but was met with a familiar face straight in front of mine.

I gasped from the sudden appearance. "Gracious, Wade! You scared me!" Wade Derek was one of Curly Shepard's best friends. I had known him, along with Curly and his siblings for years now. They were a rough around the edges, but they were good guys and looked after each other well.

"I can see that. You're easy to scare."

"Obviously." I said and held my hand out for my change. Dimes and nickels drabbled into my hand as I looked away from Wade and noticed Curly's approach.

"Harassing my girlfriend, Derek?" Curly's voiced asked and took a place beside me. His eyes looked over me appreciatively.

"Something I can do for you Shepard?" I said, waving my hand once over his face.

His eyebrows raised, "Now that you mention it-"

I held my hands up flat in front of him. "Stop. Don't answer that."

He smiled mischievously and brought me into him and kissed me. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here with the gang." I answered simply.

"I see. Well I'll leave you to it, but can I talk to you for a minute? There's something important I need to tell you."

"Um, yea," I said, feeling nervous at his words. "I have to go tell Darry though. I'll be right back."

I walked back over the booth, wondering what on earth Curly could be _needing _to tell me. He made me nervous because, well, he was a Shepard and he got into trouble some times. On the other hand, that was exactly it-Curly wasn't involved in a lot besides gang trouble. So what could be wrong?

"Hey Darry, I ran into Curly-"

"I noticed."

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "He said he needs to talk to me, so I'm gonna go out with him and Wade. I'll be right back though."

He gave me a funny look. "Get your mind out of the gutter." I laughed and started back toward Curly and his friends. My brother amused me. Sometimes, as his sister, the intimacy between me and Curly was a touchy subject, other time's he acted like he was fifteen again.

Once we were outside I turned to Curly and waited for his explanation. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I don't want you going anywhere alone." Curly said seriously and no explanation followed.

"Why?" I prompted, a little impatient.

"Because right now our gang and the River Kings are in for it with each other." Wade spoke up. With this little bit of information, I understood where this could be going. I knew who the River Kings were. A gang…and a very dangerous one at that. Picked and beat on anything and everything that lived or walked. That's why I never went to the west side. I'd heard stories of what they'd done to people and I didn't care to be anywhere near involved with them.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked, my nerves becoming shaken.

"If things get serious I don't want you involve. If they get worse Gavin might use whatever he can against us, and they know that I'm…we're close to you."

"So they would use me for what, ransom?" I asked kind of amused. What was this? A kidnapping movie?

"Most likely. We've told Angela to be careful too." He was saying that a bit too seriously for comfort. "So if you see her alone walk with her. Angela said she'd do the same thing too, so if you don't have anyone to go somewhere with call her."

"Okay. What caused this?"

"The RK kept invading our turf, so we went over there and...physically...told them to stop. But that only got them mad, and now they're out for blood." Douglas explained.

_And Angela and I are number one on the list, that's just wonderful._ I thought to myself.

I sighed "Ok. I'll be careful."

"By the way, Ang said she wanted to talk to you, so call or come over tomorrow."

"I will," I answered simply, my thoughts consuming me on what this turf war could entitle.

"Okay. That's all I needed besides asking you to go out tomorrow night. Are you free?" Curly asked hopefully.

"Yea, pick me up at...seven. But I need to go back to my brothers now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok I'll see you later." He said, kissed me good bye and started away with Wade and his other friends.

"Bye!" I called walking back into the restaurant.

_This should be interesting._ I thought on the way back inside.

Too bad I had no idea.


	3. Stupid Exes

_Okay, dearies here is the deal: I'm sorry this a little bit late, but, truth of the matter is, I'm not getting a whole lot of motivation to revise this. Despite the fact that I have quite of few followers and an average of 20+ viewers who come back for every chapter, I'm not getting any reviews what so ever. People didn't even vote on my poll! I was really excited to get back to this story and improve it but none of you are even telling me you like it besides the above proof that I have people who are interested. _

_Now, I hate to give you an ultimatum but if I don't get at least 3 or 4 reviews after this post, I can't tell you that I'll be back soon. I love this story and I love writing Sarah, but want **others **to enjoy it as well. Now, please, take the 60 seconds it takes to make a short review...I will very much appreciate it! :)  
_

* * *

"Soda!?" I called down the hall. I was currently look my jean skirt but it didn't seem to want to appear. My siblings' and I's clothes, despite having separate laundry baskets, always seemed to get mixed up. How, I didn't know because I was obviously a very different figure than they did.

"Yes?" He said bouncing over and poking his head around the doorway.

"Have you seen my skirt?" I wondered, throwing clothes lying on my closet floor over my head.

"Uh, why do you need that?" He asked extra sweetly. He was purposefully being rotten to me. As his little sister, he liked to give me a hard time about things I wore; he got it from my father.

I turned and gave him an annoyed look. "Play the overprotective older brother gig later, Curly is going to be here in ten minutes!"

"Fine, fine. I think I saw Darry put it in the dryer a while ago, go check there."

I went out the door and into the laundry room. Opening the dryer, I sifted through the clean, warm clothes until I found what I was looking for. I went back up stairs to put it on. I went back into my room to put it on and a matching dressy top. I looked in the mirror and smiled, satisfied with my appearance. I had put make-up on again and my hair was in a curly pony tail but I curled it.

Finished, I went into the living room with everyone else and sat on the couch. My little brother looked at me incredulously.

"What?"

"Your going out, like that?" Pony asked.

_Ugh, brothers._

"Yea." I scoffed. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," he answered and I glared at him. Like my eldest brother, Ponyboy was a little sketchy of my relationship with Curly. He and my boyfriend were friends before Curly and I had started dating and he knew the types of things Curly did. So then, Pony didn't exactly think that Curly was a good match for me. He thought he'd 'corrupt' me, turn me into someone I wasn't I suppose. I knew Curly wasn't a saint, I had heard of the things he's done and while I disagreed with it, I accepted it. I liked the person he was with his family and friends. With me.

After talking with my brothers for a few minutes, I heard a honk outside.

"Bye!" I yelled going out the door.

"Be home by midnight!" Darry yelled.

I ran out to the car and opened the door, plopping down on the passenger's seat. I silently noticed the cleanliness of the car. Usually Tim had it covered in papers and hamburger wrapper—not exactly pleasing. I hadn't seen it this clean since my first date with Curly**.**

"Hey!" I said happily greeting Curly.

"Hey." He responded. "You ready?"

"Yep."

"We have to pick up Wade and Ashley, they're coming with us, is that ok?"

"Of course that's fine." Ashley was one of my best friends. She was the only girl friend I had outside the gang besides Angela considering most of my 'inner circle' consisted of boys.

We rode in silence which wasn't usually normal. I could tell the Curly was still nervous about what was going on in his brother's gang. He was usually a calm person, not easily scared but he was jumpy tonight. We soon pulled up to Wade's house and he and Ashley came prancing out.

"Hello fair lady and man." Wade said getting in with Ash.

I looked and the back seat and rose by eyebrow. That was new. Admitedly, Wade was one of the easier going boys in Tim's gang—he reminded me of my brothers really—and he was especially easy to get along with.

"Don't mind him he's been like this all day." Ashley laughed.

"Okay then!" I said as Curly pulled away from the curb.

We went down the road to the drive in movie theatre. Curly and I had gone here for our first date as well. While it was original, I considered it our place because it was the first time I got to spend enough time with Curly to actually get to know him—outside of being a roughneck gang member. If you asked me if I loved Curly, the answer was easy. Because I did. In the first few months of our relationship, I didn't know if I would. Everyone kept putting doubts in my mind about him and even though I told myself they were just being protective, it still affected me. I, obviously had gotten over it though and know I couldn't see myself with anyone else.

I took Curly's hand when we got out of the car after paying and went to sit in the seats. That's also how it's always been. We'd always park and go to sit in the seats. I guess Curly and Wade liked to watch out for fights, sometimes I would swear you would think those too were an item, I thought laughing to myself. I didn't like that Curly picked fights but that was just who he was.

About half way through the movie Tim came strolling down the aisle, carrying a look popular for Tim. That can never be good.

"Curly, I hate to interrupt, but can you come here a minute? You too, Wade." Tim more demanded than questioned.

My boyfriend sighed, clearly agitated. "Fine, I'm coming. Come on Wade."

Not long after they left we heard bickering and yelling outside the theatre. Being in the back row was obviously not a good idea. Me and Ashley looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Getting up, we went to see what all the commotion. Once I saw who it involved though, I wished I had stayed in my seat.

Curly, Tim and some of Tim's gang stood there with some Socs, along with my ex-boyfriend, Paul Holden. When he and Darry were best friends, we had dated a little for about two months. There were four years difference in age but Darry nor my parents minded considering where Paul came from. After I broke up with him he wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't think it was for obvious reasons either, just a way to bother Darry.

"What's going on out here?" Ashley asked.

"Curly slashed Holden's tires, and now he wants payback." Tim said, bored. Paul didn't pose a threat to him in his eyes. I would differ in opinion though, Paul was almost as big as Darry, and Darry could whop Tim if given the chance.

_Great. Just had to be Paul's' car tires too didn't it?_

These guys were idiots if they were trying to start something with the Shepard _gang _though.

"You should leave," I said sternly, speaking up. "These guys don't crap."

"You would know." Came Paul's voice. He looked me directly in the eye, a sadistic smile on his face. I didn't leave his gaze even though I wanted to, his eyes made me uncomfortable.

Paul laughed. "Haven't changed have you?" He said taking a few steps forward, whether to challenge Tim or get to me I couldn't tell.

"Not for you." Was the only response I came up with.

"Figures. I'd like to get to you better again, Sarah." He said getting too close for comfort. I didn't like his body so close to mine. It reminded me of the reason I broke up with him. The reason I told Darry that Paul Holden was not a nice boy without explanation.

I felt Curly grab my hand and push me behind him. "Leave her alone."

Paul's smile faded but he obeyed. "Okay. See you later." He said winking at me.

The Socs walked away and into the theatre. _Cowards._

"Cowards!" Ashley yelled, seemingly reading my thoughts.

"Lets go." Tim said to the boys he brought with them. "See you later, Sarah."

"Bye." I happily, despite myself.

"Come on let's go back." Wade said.

"You go on, we'll catch up." Curly replied.

Ashley and Wade turned and walked back into the theatre.

Curly led me to the fence that surrounded the theatre. Here it was dark, and we were only exposed from one side of the fence. I was confused why he wanted to talk to me alone and thought immediately maybe it was about the 'war' going on.

"So why'd you want them to go-?" I asked but was interrupted by Curly kissing me. I gave into him and kissed him back. We backed up and my back was to a wall. He picked me up allowing my legs to wrap around his waist. This kissing continued for awhile, the more rough the kissing the longer it went on. I didn't mind though.

It stopped when he moved back just enough for my feet to find the dirt floor again. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "I love you," he said.

_Did Curly Shepard just say 'I love you' to me?_ That was the first time I had heard him say that, surprisingly.

"I love you too." I smiled back again. "But what brought this on?"

"You stood up to Paul. I've never seen you do that before—it's sexy." I laughed out loud and had to cover my mouth if I didn't want to draw attention.

"Well thanks…but I told them to go away. Hardly impressive." My words came out still giggly despite my try at self control.

"Well it impressed _me_." He said and kissed me once more. "Come on."

We went back into the theater and enjoyed the rest of the night uninterrupted.

* * *

_Sorry for the numerous notes but there are some things I need to tell you about this chapter. First of all, I'm not very happy with it. This is supposed to be a revision so these chapters are supposed to get better from the original, however, I found this chapter awkward to write and therefore edit. So please bare with me on this one with it's weird moments and odd story telling! _

_Thanks, and review!  
_


End file.
